


Kamen Rider Chase: Origin

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Idea of how Kiriko would become Kamen RIder Chaser <br/>As of right now. No henshin or fight scene. Possibility of a future chapter however.</p><p>Chase is assumed to already be a member of Team Drive by this point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamen Rider Chase: Origin

Loudly, the door slammed open and the sound was probably as unsettling as the person's demeanor who stormed in. Her face expression clearly red her anger and annoyance and a thousand other worries that could never be properly expressed.

"What do you think you're doing without me?" She narrowed her eyes at Shinnosuke who looked off to the side. Her piercing look accused him of crimes he couldn't deny.

"Listen, Kiriko...this isn't...These are the roidmude heads. If you go in.....you're not a kamen rider! You're not safe!" Shinnosuke looked over trying to explain his reason, that wasn't completely misguided but....

She turned to Chase, who's presence in the pit made her even angry.

"Chase, back me up her. She would be in danger!"

Chase frowned and looked to the side. "He's right." His voice devoid of anything she could read spoke simply.

"He's not a rider...and they have his gun! He can't transform either. Roidmude or not..." She frowned. There was no way Chase was going to replace her. She could fight, especially with the addition of her new boots and her gun. Especillay with the weapons Rinna was still designing.

Especially when it was her brother that they'd kidnapped. How dare Shinnosuke even remotely think she wasn't going to be a part of saying her precious kid brother? Didn't he understand just how important Gou was to her?

"We have an older version of the Mach driver. It's possible that Chase can use his own Viral core to transform." Belt-san's voice came in loud, and honestly, the more she worked with this man the more she wanted to give him a human body so she could strangle him and put him back into that belt.

Out of everyone, she'd been told the leaser. Shinnosuke. Belt-San. Gou. Everyone was treating her like she couldn't do anything. Everyone wasn't even giving her things to work with.

"Why not give it to me? Why not give me something to transform..." Just because the Drive Driver....hadn't worked. It could still work. She looked toward the object. The one that had timed out on Gou. That had knocked him out and made him vulnerable. The object that had honestly put her baby brother in the clutches of the roidmude. The object that was being used to deny her...

"Chase has a higher tolerance to pain. You don't. You'll time out like Gou and-" Shinnosuke started. He wasn't...he didn't want Kiriko hurt. He'd promised Gou he'd protect her.

The room was silent for a moment. And it stilfed the room. Suffocated it. Every person just wanted everyone to be okay. It wasn't...It wasn't...

Chase walked slowly towards the table and took the Mach Driver. Kiriko looked at it, fists clenched at her side. She'd take it if she had to. She would beat Chase..Shinnosuke. Steinbelt. Rinna even! Whatever it took to protect her brother. She'd take whatever she needed. She was going to save Gou!

"Kiriko. Gou hates me. If I save him, he'll never accept it." The tone was something no one could read but it felt as if he was trying to make some sort of attempt at humor. "He'll probably refuse to be saved. Therefore, it's not good if I go by myself."  He walked towards her, every step louder holding more and more unanswered questions and desires with them.

"Therefore." He took he hand and placed the Mach Driver in her hand. "We'll go together. My AI in the viral core...I'll block the negative effects of the belt. And Kiriko can use them unhindered."  Chase's eyes met Shinnosuke's before he looked away, not wanting to accept putting Kiriko in danger...but.

Maybe it was time letting Kiriko fight her own battles instead of forcing her out of the way.

"Chase..." Kiriko stared at him. "I..."

"I owe you for saving me from Medic. Your will..is strong. And your love is stronger. I have no doubt that your love for Gou with this driver will destroy them even without my help." His lips hinted at a small smile. 

It was time to kick some roidmude ass.


End file.
